


Kayn gets destroyed

by Inked_Eyes



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Double Penetration in One Hole, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Monster cocks, Painful Sex, Size Difference, Torture Porn, Unwanted orgasm, basically rape fetish, face fuck, ownage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inked_Eyes/pseuds/Inked_Eyes
Summary: Rhaast wins control and makes Kayn his slave
Relationships: Shieda Kayn/Rhaast, Shieda Kayn/Rhaast/Aatrox
Kudos: 12





	Kayn gets destroyed

"You're so pathetic. Completely at my mercy now. All that talking back only to be ruled over. Even betraying your beloved Master Zed to satisfy your need for power? Disloyal brat" Rhaast insulted Kayn, loosening the belt of his pants, looking down at his slave

"Please, kill me" Kayn begged, struggling against his restraints, face covered in grim and dirt from the filthy prison cell

"You would rather be killed than be humiliated huh? Well its not your choice is it now, you greedy slut" Rhaast smiled a perverted grin

"Zed will kill you, just you wait" Kayn spat a string of saliva into Rhaast's face, his last ditch effort in fighting back

"I will kill Zed, and make him watch me fuck you" Rhaast got in Kayn's face, ripping his pants off and wrapping his clawed fingers around Kayn's neck, squeezing the flesh

Kayn struggled to get air as the darkin choked him. Rhaast's cock growing to fuller size as he strangled Kayn below him, starring with lustful eyes at his prey.

In the corner Aatrox watched his brother choking Kayn, his own bulge getting stiff, admiring Kayn's body tied up in chains, completely submissive.

"You will worship our cocks Kayn, you're our little cum bucket" Rhaast licked in his ear, Kayn desperately triying to squirm away from the intrusion, but the weight of Rhaast holding him down made it impossible.

"Time for destruction" Rhaast signaled Aatrox to step closer "Do what you want with him, I'll be watching"

Aatrox stood for a moment just eating up Kayn with his eyes before roughly spreading Kayn's legs, aligning his giant cock to Kayn's tiny hole. So tight, it would take so much force to get it in.

"Please, stop! Please no" Kayn cried out struggling against Aatrox's grip

Kayn couldnt do anything to stop them. He really was hopeless for the first time in his life. No longer a great powerful warrior, all his dignity was stripped of him.

Aatrox didnt wait pushing all the way in with brutal force, ignoring Kayn's screams and cries in utter pain, holding his legs above his head, bending and contorting his body in half.

The pain was unbearable for Kayn, he squeezed his eyes shut as Aatrox pounded his ass hard with his huge rugged cock. Tears trickled down Kayn's face, and he bit his lip to muffle his whimpers, his whole body trembling from the force. Aatrox filled his whole body, sliding in and out, hitting Kayn's prostate. Kayn's cock grew hard from the sensation of his prostate being fucked, much to Kayn's embarrassment, and Kayn flushed in shame. He didn't want this, didn't want to be turned on and give them satisfaction.

Rhaast laughed from the corner where he was slowly stroking his monster cock, watching his brother rail his slave.

Precome dripped from Kayn's tip, dripping down to his perfect abs. His legs were aching from being bent backwards and his hole was being stretched so much from the giant girth of Aatrox, the pain burning.

"I think you like being tortured" Rhaast growled as he stood in front of Kayn, starring down at him, pointing his tip in his face

"I will fucking kill you" Kayn said thought gritted teeth

Rhaast chuckled "Shut up slut. I think you need something stuffed in that loud mouth of yours"

Rhaast grabbed a fist full of Kayn's braided hair, ripping stands right out of his head

"No, get the fuck away from me!!!" Kayn protested before Rhaast shoved his hot red dick down his throat. Kayn gagged repeatedly, tears dripping down his cheeks as he was brutally fucked from both angles.

"Mhmhhm!" Kayn's screams were muffled by the huge meat fucking his throat

"I cant understand what you are saying whore. No one cares what you're saying. You're just a fuck toy" Rhaast hummed in satisfaction from the hot tightness and wet tongue around his pulsating monster dick.

Kayn couldnt help but moan as he was spit roasted. It was like he couldn't even control himself anymore, like Rhaast was commanding his body. Aatrox was slamming his prostate so hard, and Kayn's cock had become so sensitive that even the slightest stroke would make him cum. He tried and tried to delay his orgasm, to not bust, but he couldn't delay it anymore. In pure shame, Kayn came shooting his load across his stomach, and some hitting his face.

"You love it so much. Being fucked so hard and thrown around, your body cant help but react" Rhaast grinned in satisfaction, as he kept on fucking Kayn's throat

Kayn looked up at Rhaast with disgust, his golden eyes shinning with tears

The dakin could last hours, both fucking Kayn at once. They switched angles every now and then. Aatrox eating his ass, while Rhaast fucked his throat, dangling Kayn upside down

So many hours past, Kayn didn't know how many, but the torture was never ending. The darkin never lost their arousal even after hours on end without stopping, their violent lust never faulted.

Kayn kept cumming over and over again, he lost count. He was overstimulated and abused to no end. His body completely destroyed and broken. His soul was shattered and he gave up fighting and screaming and begging them to stop. He just took it, quietly whimpering. This seemed to make Rhaast angrier. The fact that Kayn wasn't reacting and being as vocal anymore.

"Too much? Even for the great shadow reaper?" Rhaast mocked him, pulling out of Kayn's abused mouth momentarily to land a backhanded hard slap across Kayn's cheek, the anger boiling up in the darkin.

Kayn's head flew back from the sheer impact of the blow, and Rhaast didnt stop there. He dragged his claws across Kayn's muscular chest, drawing bloody long cuts across the skin, blood pouring down. Kayn couldn't help but wince and cry from the sharp pain.

"Your suffering will not stop here, Shieda, you Noxian slut. You will get the punishment you deserve" Rhaast hissed enraged 

"Your hole must be so torn up. You poor little boy. I'm not done making you cum either. It must hurt so much" Rhaast suddenly grabbed at Kayn's swollen and aching cock roughly stroking it and squeezing as hard as he could

Kayn just balled his fists behind his back, his head feeling like it was going to explode from the agony.

"Such a beautiful cock you have, and a perfect hole. Too bad I'm going to destroy it"

Rhaast picked up Kayn while Aatrox was still inside, aligning his monster cock with his brother's

Kayn's eyes widened. No....

"No!" Was all Kayn could scream over and over, his voice hoarse and strained from hours of being face fucked

All at once Rhaast started pushing his cock in alongside his brothers. They both relentlessly fucked and stretched Kayn's gaped hole even more, pre cum leaking down.

Kayn choked as he tried to scream, but no longer had enough energy to lift his voice. His eyes rolled back in his head as he just took both the cocks at once, whole body going limp.

Aatrox and Rhaast grunted and growled in an animalistic way, as their cocks rubbed together against Kayn's tight warm body.

"Yes! Yes! YESSSSSS!" Rhaast growled shooting his giant gloppy load in Kayn, Aatrox following suit and releasing his tsunami of thick sticky load into Kayn.

"NOOOO!" Kayn cried as he was completely filled with hot sticky cum "Eww" Kayn mumbled in revulsion.

The darkin pulled out, dropping Kayn's limp body onto the floor. Semen dripped out of his hole, his entire body twitching, red bruised and scared. Blood and cum stained the floor where Kayn lay broken and battered.

"Poor little Sheida" Rhaast tsked

++++The END++++


End file.
